Aldebaran de Touro
by Nathalis Balinese
Summary: Aqui tem a biografia do nosso cavaleiro brasileiro.


Aldebaran de Touro.  
  
Nascido em 8 de Maio de 1966, na Favela da Rocinha, no Rio de Janeiro, Aldebaran era o mais novo de sete irmãos, e, seus pais eram desempregados. Seu pai sempre fazia alguns bicos para sustenta-los.  
  
Sua vida era difícil, já aos cinco anos de idade, tinha que roubar pão da padaria do Seu Osmar, e, depois de arrumar tantas encrencas, seus pais tiveram que mudar para São Paulo, num prédio da COAB.  
  
Passados alguns meses, Aldebaran, como não tinha outra saída, teve que vender balas no semáforo da Avenida Paulista. Assim, conseguindo juntar dinheiro para comprar um pandeiro, pois, seu maior sonho era se tornar um grande pagodeiro com muita fama. Mas, o dinheiro não deu, e, então desistiu do grande sonho.  
  
Aos doze anos, seus talentos maiores começaram a aparecer. Toda à tarde de Domingo, ele aparecia no bar do Peixuxa para cantar no Karaokê. Todos adoravam, até que começou a receber gratificações, que eram refrigerantes de Laranja. Por esse motivo, recebeu o apelido de Laranjinha. No bar, conheceu um velho, que tocava cavaquinho, muito bem humorado, e, seu apelido era Ameixa.  
  
Ameixa e Laranjinha formavam uma dupla imbatível. Foi então de Aldebaran percebeu que seu sonho não havia morrido, ele apenas estava adormecido. Decidido, começou novamente a juntar o dinheiro do pandeiro, e mais tarde, comprar seu pandeiro.  
  
Após comprar seu pandeiro, formou dupla com seu grande amigo Ameixa. Formavam uma dupla perfeita, até que começou a despertar a atenção do traficante Pablo El Fumeguinho, que, de tanto que sua fama era terrível, decidiu montar um grupo de pagode pra alegrar toda a COAB. Então, chamou apenas Aldebaran para tocar pandeiro no grupo. Aldebaran disse que aceitaria apenas se Ameixa fosse junto, mas, Pablo não quis chama-lo, e com isso, Aldebaran negou.  
  
Para infelicidade de Aldebaran, que não sabia, Pablo não aceitava respostas negativas, e, mandou matar Ameixa.  
  
Depois de uma semana, numa noite de tempestade, três capangas do Pablo seguiram o Ameixa, que havia acabado de entrar no prédio, pois, havia saído durante o dia para pagar umas contas. O local por onde Ameixa passava era um local de difícil acesso. Havia muita terra e era totalmente escorregadio. E, foi nesse local que os capangas decidiram que pegariam o Ameixa. Mas, não conseguiram. Durante o caminho, Ameixa tropeçou numa pedra e caiu de cabeça, batendo em outra pedra. Acreditava-se que havia sido morte na certa. Os capangas apenas olharam atônitos e, não sabiam o que fazer, mas, continuaram ali, parados feito um bandos de bestas.  
  
O se achou que era morte na verdade era só um apagão. Passou alguns minutos, Ameixa levantou-se e continuou andando, mas, cambaleava feito um embriagado, seguindo para o canto da rua, onde havia uma pequena depressão, por causa da erosão. Ameixa tropeçou novamente e caiu naquela depressão e ficou caído. Agora sim os capangas olhavam desacreditados. Mas, Ameixa levantou-se novamente, resmungando e limpando a própria roupa. Escalou a depressão e então seguiu caminho pela rua. Mas, não passou muito tempo e então um raio o atingiu. Teve uma parada cardíaca. Agora sim estava morto. Os capangas não sabiam se riam ou choravam, mas, montaram guarda no corpo durante algumas horas pra ter certeza de que, o suposto morto não levantasse.  
  
As notícias corriam rápido, então no outro dia de manhã, Aldebaran descobriu sobre a morte do amigo. Chorou feito um bebê. Então guardou o pandeiro e decidiu nunca mais tocar nele novamente. E, então que começou um namorico com uma garota da mesma idade, mas, que não deu certo por que ela o traía com o Joãozinho, que era mais novo que os dois, e tinha cara de tonto.  
  
Aos quatorze anos, por ironia do destino, Aldebaran estava trabalhando como entregador de encomendas do Pablo. E, em um de seus acessos de raiva, pintou o cabelo com água oxigenada. Agora, pegou o apelido de Belinho. Ficava bravo, mas, não podia fazer nada e, isso fez com que ele se arrependesse amargamente. Conheceu Zuleika, o grande amor da vida dele. Ela era uma garota quieta, mas, quando ouvia um pagode, colocava-se a sambar perfeitamente. Aldebaran a considerava uma santa, mas, descobriu que ela o traía com seu melhor amigo, o Fubazinho. Aldebaran ficou furioso, e então decidiu sair da COAB. E, aos quinze anos, foi descoberto por um treinador por ter um grande potencial, que o treinou e então, o mandou para a Grécia. Lá, ele conseguiu o que nunca imaginava. Tornar-se um cavaleiro de ouro... e usar a armadura de Touro.  
  
Nunca mais teve notícias de sua família, mas, nunca esqueceu suas origens, e até hoje, aos sábados, domingos e feriados. Promove um churrasquinho ao som de Martinho da Vila na casa de Touro, para todos os cavaleiros. E, sem esquecer de um detalhe, ele conseguiu outro pandeiro, e nas horas vagas, está sempre tocando ele, lembrando de seu caro amigo, Ameixa.  
  
Fim! 


End file.
